


Sticky Business

by Kaylarx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Big mentions to bumblebee, F/F, Fluff, bumblebee babies, daddy yang, freezerburn end game, futa Yang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylarx/pseuds/Kaylarx
Summary: Yang is an only father working under Weiss. She needs to take care of her three kids all by herselfWeiss has a lot of her shoulders, being looked down on gets the better of her at times.AU within an AU of shorts. Has the same characters, different situations.AU of AU from Touch of Honey. But you don’t need to read it to understand thisWarnings: depressing subject matter, death, alcoholism, single parent, racism, smut (Maybe?)





	1. Chapter 1

Walking through a grocery store on a Saturday night at 8 o’clock at night isn’t what Yang particularly imagined where she would be at in her mid twenties. But life isn’t that fair. She knew that the best. 

“Daddy, can we get this one?” Yang looked down at the little girl standing up in the cart. Lilith would need to learn about the unfairness as well. 

Yang shook her head no, “Leo, you already picked the one thing you could get.” Shopping could be a pain, juggling the needs of her children. The black haired girl flicked her tail growing a little upset as she sat back down in the cart. 

Going into the meat section, Yang felt a tug on her jumpsuit. It was her little boy Griffin, the twin to her daughter. “Daddy can I get this for my one thing?” He asked holding up some Mac and cheese. His favorite kind, and that was also a fifty cents more expensive than the other brands. 

Being a parent really made you see the little things in everything. “Yes, it can be,” she put it in the cart and picked the boy up. His Blonde hair tickled her chin and his ears flicked against her cheeks. She really thought he was cute with the spot on them. His sister had a yellow spot in her black tail. 

“Daaadddy let me go!” The boy whined struggling against her robotic arm. Griffin was much like herself, and that wasn’t a good thing. Yang was gotten better through the years with her anger, but When she was younger, especially as young as the twins she terrible. Running around, knocking stuff over, being way too curious. Leo was like this too, but she wasn’t nearly as bad. She took after her mother more. 

Her mother, his mom. Her wife. 

Stop it. 

The blonde shook her head getting out of her thoughts. “What would you like Aries?” She looked back at her oldest, his black horns went up and down as did his hair bouncing as he walked. His blue eyes looked up at his father. “Nothing.” Hmph. Something was wrong. 

 

“How was school, my little ram?” She pulled him closer holding his hand, putting her other child in the seat of the cart. He shrugged his shoulders looking at the beef in front of him. 

“It’s fine,” his answers were short and to the point. It made Yang feel odd. Definitely got that from Bla-

Stop. Thinking about her. 

“No one is mean to you right?” She asked getting some frozen chicken putting it in the cart with Leo organizing it in the cart trying to help. 

He went silent staring at his feet. “I’m okay, stop asking.” Wow. Yang thought she would have a a few more years before that phase came around. She looked around thinking of what he would like to have. Ahhh yes, the boy lover burgers. She she got some patties. 

“Okay little man, just know that you can talk to me ever you want.” Her large hand rubbed his hair trying to make Aries feel better. He frowned even more. 

“Yeah okay,” he held on to her hand. As the walked to the cashier. Damn, it was late, and she had work early in the morning. She pulled her cap off whipping the sweat away. 

Her outfit confused many people, the fact it was branded with the Schnee Dust Company but her all her child are faunus. As long as she got money, she didn’t care, she needed to feed her kids. As long as nothing was personally happening to them because of her job, she would turn her head and take the paycheck. 

Even though it’s not what she wanted. But Yang, she is not here anymore. 

“I know that,” she mumbled to herself. The blonde stopped surprised at what she just did. Get it together Xiao Long. You’re pass this, you’ve been doing good. 

“Hello ma’am,” the young cashier brought her out of her thoughts. “Find everything okay?” She was pretty, a thought flashed through her kind. No. Stop it now, you are trying to get better.

“A pretty lady wasn't on my shopping list but I can be spontaneous~” god stop it now, she thought to herself watching the girl blush. She bite her lip a bit, pushing some hair behind her ear. 

“I-well thank you, I don’t know what to say,” she smiled shyly at her. 

Aries rolled his eyes, “is she gonna come home with us like the others?” He asked. He had no idea what Yang actually did with those women that came home, he just knew they spent the night and they don’t stay for breakfast. He found it annoying, he couldn’t cuddle with his daddy those nights. 

“What? No not at all!” Red spread across her cheeks as she hid her face with one of her hands as she pulled out her wallet with the other. Mmm, she was really pushing it tonight. She still had to pay for heating and water this month. 

She rolled the kids out to the dark parking lot, it was now nine. And she just declined a night with a pretty girl. 

Definitely not how she saw how her life would be going. 

In her life she was to be with the woman she loved every night. Not trying to fill the empty hole she left behind. 

***

Yang was not the only one having a not so fabulous night. Even the rich didn’t have it so well. Currently Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company, head of the biggest shipping company in the kingdom of Vale. Was being chewed out on a call with much more powerful men. As good as the title sounded she did deserve better. But of course her father was testing her, by making her ride up shit creek without a paddle. 

“And On top of that, you letting more Faunus work the factory completely Correlates with the lost cargo!” One of the old gross wrinkly men yelled through the phone. Weiss banged her head on the table. 

She could definitely use a drink now. Her father agreeing with everything he said didn’t help much. “We are running out of human factory workers sir,” she said putting on a fake submissive tone of voice. 

“Then get more! Those animals shouldn’t be anywhere near our expensive cargo-“ Okay time to cut him off. Weiss pressed to mute him as she pulled her white hair out of her bun. Then unbuttoning her suit jacket, getting up to get a glass of whine. 

After she felt like the drinks were sitting in She pressed the button, only to hear him yelling again. “And those nasty things-!”

“Sir, what would you suggest me doing,” finally cutting him off. She sipped her drink more. 

“Well, Weiss,” her father spoke up, “we will go over the worker reviews and find one that can work alongside you. As your assistant.” 

Weiss frowned at the phone, “father with all to respect-.” 

“That is final Weiss!” He rose his voice and she physically flinched away. But he wasn’t in the room, it was only a phone. He couldn’t hurt her. “You have been a disappointment, I was hoping you could fix this branch, your Brother in the other hand-,” she ended the call there. 

She finished the bottle, finally feeling good enough to go to sleep.


	2. Too Much to Ask

It felt like there was a weight pushing against Yang’s chest as she admitted to wake up. She should be used to this, since this was a repeat of every single morning. And every single morning she would look back at the left side of the bed longingly, like if she stared hard enough with violet eyes, something could just manifest in front of her. Or she was hoping someone…

Repetitive, every single day. Ever since that day. 

Okay stop thinking about this Yang, she thought to herself. You’re her gonna get yourself worked up and not get out of bed again. She’s been getting better, but it’s liked she takes a few steps back once she’s gets so far. 

Finally after a lot of hesitation and thinking about her life decisions, she pushed herself off the bed and into her side of the closet. Getting out her Schnee Dust Company uniform. As much as she didn’t like the racism that went on in the company, there were some perks. Her boss was very cute. Weiss Schnee, very very rich woman. And very very much out of Yang’s league. 

The blonde pushed past her old leather biker jacket. She should really rid of that, ever since the accident she wasn’t gotten in a bike in forever. Even being in a car is a bit too much for her to handle. And all this did was remind her of that. With rips and holes throughout the fabric.

Yang shoved it in the back of the closet where she wouldn’t need to see it again. Finally she pulled her jumpsuit on, then placed pulled her hair into a ponytail. Finishing the outfit with a with the SDC hat. Okay, time to be an adult. 

Walking out Yang could tell her day was already gonna be a hard one. Her twins were out in the living room still in their pajamas fighting over a stuffed dog toy. “Just let me play with it Leo!” Griffin yelled to his sister. 

“No he’s mine! Get off!” She yelled back. Yang sighed then looked over to see her oldest, Aries was already dressed and eating some cereal for breakfast. He saw his father looking at him, then shrugged. 

“Okay, you both stop it now. Griffin you have your own toys, let Lilith play with her dog.” The blonde groaned sleepily. It was too damn early for this, and the two know this. 

Griffin let go with a huff, and Leo Scurried off to her father as she sat on at the table making herself a bowl of cereal as well. Yang’s little kitty climbed up in her lap and cuddled into her chest. She’s always been a daddy’s girl. 

“You couldn’t get the twins uncontrol could you?” She smiled at her eldest son and ruffled his red hair. Griffin the climbed up on the chair next to him. Pouring out some cereal, making a mess in the process. 

Aries gave a little glare to his dad, “you were supposed to get up thirty minutes ago. And they aren’t my kids.” He said snappy. Yang was taken back but began chuckling. 

“I’m so sorry your highness, but your servant of a father was a little too sleepy.” The boy rolled his blue eyes then finished his meal. 

“You need to get them dressed, we are leaving in fifteen minutes,” oh damn. She really didn’t have a lot of time. 

“Ha, really snarky for a 6 year old arent you?” 

“No I’m just responsible,” he sounds just like his mother. 

Yang finished her cereal then went to finish up the daily routine of clothing her children. Of course having them fighting the entire time. 

And then without fail, arriving at the daycare fifteen minutes late. Just like usual. 

***  
Weiss came in the office with a hangover. Not too unusual, but this one just had to be a killer. She laid her face down in her desk and sighed loudly as she heard the bing of her computer meaning someone had sent her an email. Probably some reporter looking for a scoop on the faunus racism going on. 

Oh, well. This was interesting. The email she got was just as annoying. It was that of her father telling her how awful she was during the phone call last night. 

She took out a Jack Daniels from under her desk. 

After three shots, Weiss was able to read through the message. It ended with a list of people that they think would be perfect for the job. It was only five people, all of which being human. The only 5 humans that worked in this building and was not on the bottom of the totem pole. 

Cardin Winchester. He was an asshole. Often rude to everyone, especially faunus. 

Flynt Coal. He was nice, but very much wasn’t found of Weiss. He once went off of her for the company running his father out of business, hence why he is working there now. 

The next Coco had a great personality. But she had a terrible work ethic. 

Neptune Vasilias just made her uncomfortable with his constant flirting with not only her but with every single female that worked there. 

The final one. Let’s see what trash they have. 

Oh, Yang Xiao Long. She worked well, she was kind of new. But still better the most on the factory floor. And…. didn’t she have faunus children? But Yang is definitely not her first pick, not by a long shot. Weiss actually had some other workers in mind. But sadly they were all Faunus. Her father wouldn’t allow that. 

 

***

Yang hadn’t expected to Spend her whole lunch with her phone a few inches away from her ear as the daycare teacher yelled about how terrible her youngest was. Coco came in with Velvet smirking. “Having a good break Long?” The blonde just rolled her eyes at the woman. 

“And you are to get your kids in the next hour! They are expelled from this daycare!” The woman then hung up not letting Yang get a word in. 

“How do you get get banned from a daycare?” Coco said laughing as she sat down with her lunch. Velvet elbowed her. 

“Because my boy acts way too much like his father.” The blonde woman pulled out her cigarettes and lit it up. Taking a long drag trying to get the stress out. The couple looked at each other, not thinking it was that safe, but knowing she needed this. “Time to talk to the boss.” And that woman, as cute she maybe, was also Yang’s worst nightmare.

***

There was a knock on Weiss’s door. Huh, she wasn’t expecting anyone. “Come in?” She yelled while typing on her computer. 

The tall blonde woman entered staring at her shoes, making sure to not look Schnee in the eyes. “Umm ma’am.” She nodded her head. 

“Yes, please I don’t have much time Xiao Long, please tell me what’s wrong,” Weiss decided to put on her stern boss tone. Even though she did tolerate Yang. But honestly, she wouldn’t mind seeing her everyday. But maybe not working with her. 

“I’m sorry to be a bother, but I need to pick up my children from daycare. Something important happened. And I think I’ll need to be out tomorrow as well,” she said playing with her fingers as she spoke. Very much needing another smoke. 

Weiss sighed deeply, then finally looking up at Yang. She was so obviously nervous. Schnee would never admit this, but cute as well. “Well, you know that this is gonna cause a lot of scheduling problems.” The larger woman nodded, then looked down somberly. “But, yes, you can. Since it’s about your children. Just make sure to have someone else take your spot in times like these.” Her soft tone was replaced once again with her boss one. 

Yang’s eyes sparked up, “Thank you so much ma’am, I promise I’ll work overtime! I’m so sorry this-“ 

“Go.” Weiss interrupted her. Yang swallowed a not in her throat then hurried out quickly. 

Once she was gone, The white haired girl thought out loud. “Christ I hope it’s not her….” or any of them. But that was wishful thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys can tell the updates will be random. But as long as you guys like it, I will continue to make it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy


End file.
